What They Need
by GoldenNickel
Summary: In desperation to see her deceased mother again, Luna dives into the Lake hoping to end her life. Draco Malfoy refuses to sit by and watch her die. Post DH, Draco/Luna Rated K plus for attempt of suicide


**AN: Set the year after book 7. Luna and Ginny are in their 7th year, and Draco and Hermione have both returned to complete their 7th year at Hogwarts so even though Draco is a year older than Luna, they are in the same grade. This fic is AU, although most of the facts I used in it are true. ENJOY!  
DISCLAIMER! Anything you recognize belongs strictly to J.K. Rowling.**

Luna Lovegood walked slowly along the edge of Hogwarts' Lake, gazing at the water's surface, wondering what lay under it. She fell to her knees on the muddy shore and covered her face with her hands. When she pulled her hands away, she was surprised to see tears pooling in her palms, and was even more surprised to find that they were coming from her own eyes.

Today hadn't been such an awful day. She had spent a few hours with Hermione, who was back at Hogwarts to finish up her 7th year now that the War was over. Then, while some Slytherins had been taunting Luna in the hallways about her radish earrings, Ginny Weasley cursed the boys, providing Luna with a nice laugh.

Something had been nagging at Luna in the back of her mind, though. All day, Luna felt the terrible urge to cry. It wasn't until that moment, at the edge of the Lake, that Luna took the time to really think about her mother's death. It had been so long ago, 9 years to the day.

Luna had been nine when her mother had died, and now nine years later she was still sad. She was sure she would see her mother again someday, but sometimes she wished that day would come sooner rather than later.

Staring at the Lake intently, Luna stood up and took a few steps forward. Her bare feet were now submerged in water, and Luna watched the mud slowly be rinsed off them. She took another few steps forward until the water was up to her thighs. All the mud that had stuck to her when she fell was now gone, floating away in the water, but Luna still kept walking forward. Her dress absorbed the water, and she felt it getting heavier by the step. Still she kept walking, and now the water was up to her chest. Drawn forward by an impulse to see her mother again, today, Luna plunged her head under the water without taking even a small breath. She calmly sank to the bottom of the water, and casually glanced up at the surface a few feet above her head.

She began to feel light headed and black spots floated across her vision. Right before she blacked out, Luna was vaguely aware of a hand tugging on her arm.

Draco Malfoy had been sitting in the tree on the shore of the Lake all day, thinking about how his life had changed since the end of the War. He had returned to Hogwarts in an attempt to create some normality in his life, and he'd somewhat succeeded. Somehow, he had made friends with Granger and the Weaslette, but that had been nearly the only change in his life. Everyone in the school, except those he'd managed to befriend, were still afraid of him and they still treated him like the ex Death Eater that he was. Only Hermione and Ginny's kindness had saved him from succumbing to the anger in his heart, and their kindness even started to warm his once cold heart.

When Draco saw Luna walking around the edge of the Lake, he couldn't help but watch her curiously. Although Hermione and Ginny often spent time with Luna, the dreamy-eyed Ravenclaw was still a mystery to Draco. She was always so strong and happy, and yet she had so much taunting to put up with every day. And now here she was, breaking down in the mud when she thought no one was looking.

When Luna submerged her head under the water, Draco watched for a few moments, wondering when she would surface. When she didn't, he jumped down from the tree branch and followed her into the water. It took him a few moments to find Luna's form under the muddy water, but when he did he yanked hard on her arm and pulled her back to shore.

Panicking slightly, Draco felt for Luna's pulse and his heart skipped a beat when he found one, no matter how weak. He looked around wildly, and yelled out to the nearest person' who happened to be a rather scared looking Hufflepuff first year.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey, now!" Draco yelled, and the first year scampered off.

Draco had no idea what to do to help Luna, so instead he clutched her hand and hoped Madam Pomfrey would arrive soon. After a few agonizing minutes, Draco saw her hurrying towards him and moved over when she motioned for him to give her room.

Madam Pomfrey worked her magic and soon enough Luna was breathing steadily, although she was still unconscious. Draco followed the older witch as she magically carried Luna to the hospital wing.

When Luna found her way back to consciousness, she blinked a few times and looked around wearily. She noticed a pale, blonde-haired boy sitting at her bedside, and sat up. Shock played across her face for only a moment when she realized that the boy was none other than Draco Malfoy. Luna stared at him silently for a moment, and he stared back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Draco finally.

"I…well I saw what you did at the Lake," Draco replied, "I couldn't just let you drown, so I pulled you out and got help for you."

"You were watching me, Draco?" Luna asked, seeming rather unfazed by her near-death experience.

"Not on purpose," Draco said, and his pale skin turned the slightest shade of pink, "I was in the tree before you arrived at the lake. Luna," he continued, his face turning serious, "You tried to kill yourself today…why?"

"It was just a bit of water," Luna said vaguely, "Really, I just thought…." She faltered, "Well actually I'm not really sure what I thought. Funny, isn't it?"

"There is nothing funny about suicide," Draco hissed.

"I just wanted to see my mother again," Luna said suddenly in her calm voice. "That's all. I miss my mum. It has been nine years since she died, you know, I'd quite like to see her again."

"Luna…" Draco whispered, "You…you would really kill yourself just to see your mum again? Do you really think she would be happy with that?"

"Well, no, I suppose not."

The calmness in Luna's voice was beginning to annoy Draco. The girl had just tried to kill herself, yet she didn't seem the least bit upset.

"Promise me that you will not do something so stupid again," Draco said firmly, and Luna gazed at him silently. "Promise!" he said when she didn't reply for a few minutes.

"Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed from her office, "If you don't quiet down you will have to leave. There are sick patients here, you know."

Draco rolled his eyes, as the only two people in the room were Luna and himself.

"So, did you tell Madam Pomfrey what I did?" Luna asked, ignoring Draco's request.

"No," Draco admitted, "I told her that you just fell into the lake. Not hard to believe, you've done it before."

"I never fell into the Lake," Luna said defensively, "Every time I've gone into the Lake, it was on purpose."

"Because you were diving for imaginary creatures," Draco said, "And anyway, she believed me so it's done with. Any you haven't promised me yet that you won't try and….do that again."

"I promise you, Draco Malfoy," Luna said, "Happy?"

"No," Draco said, "I am just going to have to stay by your side until I am sure that you won't do it again."

"Perhaps you should bewitch yourself into being my shadow," Luna said, smiling slightly.

Draco smiled back and leaned in towards Luna. "Listen, Lovegood," he said quietly, "I haven't been able to figure you out all year. You are a complete mystery to me and I am determined to figure you out. Don't go dying before I get the chance, ok?"

Luna cocked her head to the side, as if deciphering Draco's words. Then, without warning she closed the gap between them and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Draco asked, dazed, when she finally pulled away.

"I've always wanted to know what kissing you would feel like," Luna grinned, "Don't you worry, Malfoy, I won't be dying anytime soon. As long as you promise me something."

"What's that?" Draco smiled.

"Kiss me again," Luna stated.

"Anytime you want," Draco laughed, and he pressed his lips to hers again.

In that moment, both Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood found what they'd needed; a one true love.

**I can not write a romance one shot without there being a fluffy ending, sooooo here ya go...guess I'm just sappy that way. Hope you liked it.  
DO NOT FAVORITE WITHOUT REVIEWING or the demon marsmallows will steal your soul. You have been warned :)  
REVIEW :D**


End file.
